The Alabaster Giant and The Free Wolf
by lady bitchface
Summary: After the death of her father, Lilo Clearwater falls in a slump. Her siblings, newly transformed dogs, are never around long enough and between the funeral payments and mortgage, her mom cannot waste a second. But all that changes after Lilo meets a suprisingly hilarious, kind, guy in Forks. The only problem? He's a vampire and the 'supposed enemy.'


Title: The Alabaster Giant and The Free Wolf

Summary: After the death of her father, Lilo Clearwater falls in a slump. Her siblings, newly transformed dogs, are never around long enough and between the funeral payments and mortgage, her mom cannot waste a second. But all that changes after Lilo meets a suprisingly hilarious, kind, guy in Forks. The only problem? He's a vampire and the 'supposed enemy.'

Disclaimer: I only own what I create.

[Chapter One: Its a Deal]

* * *

_I'm sorry for your loss._

The words jumbled up in her head, sounding out in all different voices. She'd been hearing it all day, no matter where she went. All Lilo wanted to do was get lost, escape La Push, escape the terrifying fantasy that had become her reality, she wanted to forget that her father was _dead_. That her twin brother and older sister were _werewolves_.

_Dead, dead, dead, dead._

_Werewolves, werewolves, werewolves._

She panted heavily as she tore through the woods just outside of Forks, her feet thumping against the earth, all but shaking the world around her. Lilo ran as fast as she could, as though she were outrunning the creatures she called her family.

_Leah and Seth._

Their names tore through her heart. Seth had begun the shit storm that day, he'd flipped out over who knows what, turned into a...werewolf, and then, because he turned, it freaked Leah out so much that she too turned into a werewolf, and all together, that scared their father into the ground.

Literally.

Lilo didn't hate them, let alone blame them. Hell, Seth was her twin brother, hating him would be a much harder accomplishment then staying sane. But in all honesty, she resented the gene they all shared.

'Protecting the tribe' had taken away all of her happiness in one swipe.

So she ran. She'd go home when she got hungry, or too cold, or really uncomfortable. She wasn't trying to leave forever, she just wanted to be alone for some time to herself. She'd tried a quite cafe, but a police man _and _the waitress brought up her dad.

She tried going to a bookstore, but the worker knew all about the legends, and wouldn't stop staring at her.

The answer to her issue? Run as far as her feet could take her.

Her _human_ feet.

Just then, a branch behind her creaked eerily and her blood rushed to her cheeks. She froze in her tracks. Lilo had heard the legends ever since she could walk. The tribe, her family, transformed into wolves for one purpose. To protect the tribe, but that brought up the question, from what?

_The Cold Ones._

"Uh, Lilo?"

An unfamiliar voice started from behind her. An unfamiliar voice _that knew her name_.

"Oh god, oh god, if I have any dog powers, they damn well better kick in now..." she whisper shouted, terror creeping up her spine. Lilo whirled around only to see the most magnificent person to ever walk the earth.

He was _ripped_. Maybe it was because she'd been brought up her whole life with extremely buff men, but whatever the reason was, her heart skipped a beat. His hair was dark as night, curly, unruly, and his eyes were the clearest shade of gold she'd ever seen.

He held up his _huge _hands in surrender.

"I'd prefer Emmett, not god. I'm a Cullen, your uh, family made a deal with mine. I'm supposed to deliver you home, safe and sound and uh, all that jazz."

That was around the time Lilo lost her shit.

She burst out laughing.

She laughed so hard she was forced to get kneel down on the floor, wrapping her hands around her bare stomach, coughing and snorting and sputtering as unattractive as could be. The joke wasn't even that funny, but it was about time that she broke her numb silence. She needed this. She needed someone to act as though nothing happened, as if everything was as normal as could be.

_Her family of werewolves had sent a vampire to bring her home._

"NOT GOD, BUT VAMPIRE! HAH!"

Tears reached the corner of her eyes, her vision blurring. A goofy smile stretched across Emmett's face as he watched the tan girl rock back and forth on the floor. Her, admittedly hyena-like, laughter was so loud that the alabaster giant didn't doubt the rest of his family being able to hear it from their home.

Bella was at the house, so Edward as too preoccupied to fetch the youngest Clearwater, and Alice and Jasper were 'indisposed,' there was no way he would try and get Rosalie to do it, Carlisla was at work, and Esme was off making a deal with some floral arrangment guy, so when Sam Uley showed up at the treating line requesting help, that left Emmett.

_"We need your help getting a member of our family from your side of the treaty line. Lilo Clearwater, Seth's twin sister. She's human, so far, but the other day Seth and Leah, her older sister, phased, which scared Harry Clearwater into having a heart attack. She's been through a lot and we wouldn't ask you for help but Sue's been unable to find her by car and she's been gone for five hours."_

Well, he certaintly wasn't picturing _this _girl.

She was tiny, with tan skin, and long curly black hair. Her laugh echoed, bouncing off every tree in the area. When Emmett Cullen came across Lilo Clearwater sprinting through the forest, he half expected her to burst into fur and teeth. She ran like she was running for her life, which Emmett supposed he could understand if she knew he was following her, but she didn't.

She didn't smell either, in fact, if he was being honest, she smelt suprisingly...fragrant. Her scent was strong, but not overpowering. He didn't thirst for her, though. Which was probably because she had a werewolf gene just waiting to tick off at any second.

Watermelon and Coconut...a weird combination, but a nice one, none the less.

"Hell, if you think _that's _funny, you should hear some of my other jokes."

When the giant spoke, his voice rumbled, it was rough, all but shaking the area around her. Lilo's laughter died out as she rose off of the floor, flashing a brilliant smile at the man that so entranced her. He was foreign, happy, free of baggage.

She craved his presence.

Lilo, quietly and to herself, accepted that this was probably all because she hadn't slept in who knew how long, was close to getting her period, and had her hormones flipping and popping about inside her to a different emotion every minute, but that didn't make it any less real.

"I _should _hear some of your other jokes, Emmett Cullen. I'm Lilo, but obviously you already know that. Does a vampire-god think he could spare some time for a charity tomorrow? Help cheer a grieving girl up? LOL, yeah, that sounded weird. Lets go crash a funeral party tomorrw! I mean that's a joke, just in case you didn't get it. And by hang out I mean..."

Emmett grinned at the _obviously insane _human girl. She was rambling but he blocked her out for a second while he thought about the offer. Chaos would surely ensue if he did. Big scary vampire man hanging out with the youngest in a family of werewolves? Besides she already proved to be a good laugh. And maybe doing so would pull out the most recent pole up Rosalies ass...

"Tell you what pup, you keep me from getting a bunch of crap from my family and let me bring you back to your herd, and we can do this again sometime."

Lilo's grin grew, a previously thought impossible event.

"Sure thing, Mr. Big White and Fictional. Same place, same time?"

She walk towards him, holding up a hand, and thankfully having it equally slapped by a pillar of stone otherwise known as Emmett Cullen.

"Its a deal, squirt."

* * *

Authors Note: This was previoulsy a completely different first chapter but I ended up really uninspired with it and was giving up on the story, or so I thought. The next day I still had Lilo Clearwater stuck in my head. I love her so much! She's a precious little baby that needs to be protected, being the black sheep in a pack full of werewolves is a struggle, especially with a blooming crush on the most intimidating vampire in the local area.

What did you guys think about Lilo? Do you think she'll phase too? And if so, who'll she imprint on? Will she even imprint, if she does phase? How will the pack react? How will the cullens reaction? TELL ME EVERYTHING!~


End file.
